The Older Sister
by Willow Frosty
Summary: Taiga actually has an older sister, an older sister who finally moves down to Japan to chase down her own basketball dream.


**Author Note...? No one ever reads these anyway... and i dont even know what to write sooo... Have fun... reading?**

* * *

I stared at my small hands as i layed in Alex's embrace. "Alex... Do you think Taiga is okay? You know how air headed he is..." THe women holding me laughed. "I'm sure he's fine Kamiko." I sighed again, stretching my legs out on the couch. I turned my head to the side and watched the current show that Alex had been watching for hours straight. "I'm really worried about the big guy! What if he got mad and broke something? What if he got into a fight and killed someone? He might become self centered and ruin his team!"

Worry filled through me and i sat up, bringing my legs over the side of the couch. "What if he stopped playing basket ball!? What if he doesn't have money and he's living on the streets!? What if he can't make enough money and is starving now? You and me both know how much he eats!"

My hands soon placed themselves on my eyes as the body behind me sat up as well. She put her chin on my shoulder. "Kamiko, you know Him. He doesn't let his anger out THAT much anymore, He would never kill anyone, If he gets self centered, someone will slap him. He LOVES basketball, his life would be ruined if he stopped. I send him money every week, and he could easily buy a restaurant with what i give him. So please, Kamiko, stop worrying for you brother for 5 seconds and enjoy the show. Just because hes you little brother doesn't mean hes defenceless!" I nodded weakly as i felt my chest clench.

My baby brother who was one year younger than me was running around in Japan. It scared me so much to know that he was... gone. I had been with him forever. I had become close friends with Tatsuya along side him. It hurt to see both of them leave so soon.

I slowly turned and looked into Alex's eyes. "Please, Let me go to Japan." She blinked a couple of times before grinning. "Why? You want to check up on your Taiga- kun?" i shook my head, her tease being ineffective. "Alex, you let them leave to follow basket ball. But what about me? I was your first student, I helped teach Taiga and Tatsuya. So why am I the only one not aloud to follow Basketball?" Alex stared at me with a shocked expression.

"Kamiko..." A soft glare crosses my face. "Are you scared for me? Do you still think i'm weak!?" Alex grinned. "No, Kamiko, You not weak, and i'm not scared for you, i'm scared for Japan. You soon had learned everything i had to teach and you weren't even in high school yet. And you continued to play so hard..." SHe gives a sheepish grin. "I guess i didn't want to lose all of my kids."

I grin back as i wrap her in a hug. "Kamiko, if you pack for tonight, you can fly over. I'll write down Taiga's address so that you can stay with him." I jump off the couch. "Really!?" She jumps up as well. "Of course! Now hurry Kamiko! You can't let the Basketball bounce away! You have to pick it up and shoot again!" We both cheered as we ran into my room and began to pack for Japan.

With Taiga and the team as Kamiko's plane lands in Japan!

Everyone sat in silence as they thought over everything that happened in the first quarter.

Taiga was just... thinking. He kept thinking about he COULDN'T LOSE. If he lost, he felt like Alex and Kamiko and Tatsuya would be disappointed in him. Of course, he would never stop following his basketball, but he didn't want to see his older sister disappointed...

As he thought, something caught his attention.

"I always want to win, but... I never thought about whether i would be capable of winning..." Taiga grinned at Kuroko's words, but then tuned it out as soon as her heard 'asteroids' leave the boys lips.

Back To Kamiko as she runs through the rain!

I ran as fast as my legs could take me. I ran towards the Preliminaries building and slammed its doors open. I ran down halls and up stairs until i hit another door. I opened it as well and was faced with a basketball court. I ran down the stairs again and leaned onto the railing as i peered down at everything.

When Alex had called Teiga to tell him what was going on, his voice message was talking about how he made it to the Preliminaries. So as soon as my plane landed i ran all the way here.

I tried to calm my breathing as i wiped some rain off of my forehead. i leaned on the railing and watched as i spotted Taiga jumping to block some green heads amazing three pointer. I mean, just how it look i could see so much power...

"Hello." i whipped around to see a tall blond man. "Uh... hi..." He grinned at me. "Why are you standing here?" i grinned at the man.

Even if he was a stranger, i was always kind.

"I'm watching my brother play basketball!" The boy gasped and gave a huge smile. "He's down there? playing?" i grinned again and nodded my head as the boy joined me on the leaning of the rail. "What's his name?" I smiled.

"He's Taiga Kagami!" THe boy stayed silent for a long before screaming.

Another man ran down to him and kicked him. "Uh..." The older man, looking like a professional captain, started to scream at the man. I heard the name 'Kise' and assumed it was the blond man's name.

THe captain turned to me. "Was this boy bothering you?" i grinned at him. "No! Not at all, he was just surprised when i said Taiga Kagami was my brother." The man stayed quiet. "Taiga... Kagami?" i nodded again. Kise stood up and raised his arms. "See! i was surprised such a small, innocent, beautiful girl was that monsters little sister!" i glared at the blond. "Who said i was his little sister?! I'm older than him by a whole year!"

Thats when they both stared at me.

I shook my head. "Whatever... anyway, why did you come to talk to me?" THe boy smiled. "i thought you might want to sit with us! We had an extra seat and we were in the front anyway..." i grinned and grabbed the sleeve of his jacket. "Really!?" The boy blinked before giving a giant smile. "Of course! Right this way!" I let go of his sleeve and then followed him and the captain to the seats.

As we sat, i watched as my brother started to jump his giant leaps.

I turned towards the captain. "So, What's you name?" THe boy grinned. "Yukio Kasamatsu. The captain of the Kaijo's basketball team." I smile at him. He then smiled back. "So why did you bust in here so quickly?" i grin. "Because i had just gotten off of a plane from america and i was late to this game." The man nodded, like he had been in the same situation before.

When i turned back to the game, golden eyes caught my attention.

i turned to see Kise staring at me. "What is it?" Kise blinked. "I can't see anything that relates you and Kagamicchi except for the red hair and red eyes! And even your hair is lighter than his and your red eyes are bigger." i blink. "Well... I mean... Sorry." i laughed. "I don't know how to explain it either... i mean, we have some stuff it common, like our red hair and eyes, our love for basketball and... oh! And that we want to be free and not held back!"

Kise's eyes widen in surprise. "You don't like to be held back?" i grin. "I've always hated to be held back by someone, and i feel worse when i know i had held someone down..." Kise's cheeks heats up for a moment before he turns away.

I shrug my shoulders and turn back to the game, only to hear what my brother had said.

"What we need right now isn't teamwork- but me scoring!" My eyes widen at my brother. I stand 00up in a second. "TAIGA!" Everything goes silent as my voice echos.

Taiga slowly turns around and sees me. His eyes widens and he stands up and runs over to the wall. "K-Kamiko!?" I glare down at him as i lean over the bars. "You idiot! How DARE you say you don't need teamwork! I leave you for what!? a couple of months and you turn into that!?" His dark expression lightens up. "I-i..." i lean down and hit the top of his head. "You need to calm down and take a breath! If you don't play basketball your way, then what are you playing!?" I take in gulps of air as my very loud ranting stops.

I look down at him smiling calmly. "Taiga, If you don't play the basketball we played together, then what is there left to play...?" THe words sank into him before he looks me in the eyes and smiles. "I'm sorry." i grinned. "HUrry up and beat the snot out of that other team!" He grins again before he runs off to his team. i slip back into my chair, still taking in big gulps of air from my loud ranting.

I watched the game, watching the play by play and noticing my brothers friend. He had light blue hair and matching eyes that held monotone expression. Somehow, i could tell that that boy would have been the one to slap Taiga if i hadn't been there.

As soon as i had been into the game, i watched as the blue boy hit the ball with extreme power, passing it at extremely amazing speed to my brother, who caught it and then scored. "K-kise... whos that boy?" Kise glanced over and then watched my pointing finger. "Ah! You mean Kurokocchi! He's the shadow for Kagamicchi!" The shadow?

Shadows... Why does 'He's the shadow of Taiga' make me feel happy? IT made me feel like the boy was helping Taiga...

Soon, the score was 76 - 78, My brothers team right behind the other. THey had called for a break and my brother huddled up with the rest, and when they finished, Taiga walked back over to me.

He grinned. "So why are you here Kamiko? And why are you sitting with KISE?!" i laughed. "I'm sitting with Kise because he kindly offered me a seat, and i'm here because i've decided to chase my own basketball. Oh, and also because i was worried about my little brother~! So i'll be living with you from now on."

Taiga looked stunned and slightly blushed when i said i cared and then frowned. "Who said you could live with me?" i grinned. "Alex did!" Taiga looked surprised for a moment before sighing. "Fine... i guess its okay. Meet after the game and then we can go home, okay?" I grinned at the boy as he jogged back off towards the game.

I tried to watch, i really truly did! BUt my body was not ready for Japan's time and it was about night there in america, so i was terribly tired... i soon... without me knowing it, i fell asleep.

"Ah! Yukiocchi! What do i do~!? She won't wake up!" i glared slightly in my sleep and cuddled closer in to the warm thing under my head.

"Just bring her to her brother!"

I felt my body moving and soon i was laying down. I felt a warm wall next to me and i wrapped my arms around it before cuddling into it.

"KAMIKO?!" i jumped out of my sleep.

I looked up to see two faces, one being Kise and the other being my brother. "Oh... good morning Taiga and Kise."

Taiga was glaring down at me. "Why are you sleeping on Kise?!" i blinked and realized that the warm 'something', and the warm 'wall' was really Kise. "Ohh... Sorry Kise, Taiga... it was just that i'm so tired and Kise was right next to me and he was so warm..." i blinked groggily again.

Taiga mumbled something before picking me up the same way Kise had held me, bridal style.

Taiga then looked at Kise. "Thanks for... being nice to Kamiko." Kise smiled and nodded. "Be good to Kagamichhi okay Kumikocchi?" i grinned up at him. "Bye Kise!" Another light shade of pink moved to his cheeks.

I sat up and leaned my head on Taiga's shoulder as he carried me out into the rain.

He met up with his team who stared at me. "Um... this is my older sister... Kumiko..." They all gawked except the blue haired boy.

"Hey, hey... you..." i pointed at the blue boy who only started as everyone jumped. "What's your name?" He gave the same look as he moved closer to me. "He's Kuroko!" I glance up at Taiga before i turn back to Kuroko and i smiled gently at him as i placed a hand on his head. "Thank you Kuroko." He gave a questioning look as the others did.

I tugged on Taigas shirt to tell him to put me down. As my feet landed on the ground, i turned to Kuroko, his height being the same as mine.

"When Taiga became a BUTT during the GAME, i had to snap him out of it. But by how you looked and played with him, i could tell that if i hadn't been there, you would have taken care of Taiga, so i thank you for that."

As i smiled at Kuroko and how he smiled kindly back, Taiga took this as a bad sign and picked me back up.

"That's enough talk, lets go head to that restaurant." I glared at Taiga. "Put me down!" He only ignored. "You big ginger, i said put me down!" I tugged at his cheek as he continued to walk. "Just because i'm small doesn't mean you get to hold me in uncomfortable ways!" Taiga stopped and looked at me. "Your uncomfortable?" i nodded my head.

Taiga then shoved me into the air, placing me on his shoulders and held onto my ankles. i held onto his head as he started to walk again. I stared in awe at everything i could see. "Why couldn't I be the tall one!? I started basketball first and was born first, why does the second starter and second born get to be the tall one?!" Taiga only laughed at me as he ducked into the restaurant, followed by the team.

"AH!? KISE AND KASAMATSU!?" i grinned at the boys as i waved in a very animated way as Kasamatsu smiled and waved normally and Kise standing up and waving animated back. "Taiga! Put me down!" Taiga hoisted me down and i ran over to Kise's table. "Hi again!" Kise grinned as he patted the chair next to him.

I sat down and turned to Kise. "I'm sorry for falling asleep on you so suddenly at the game!" Kise grinned, blushing again. "It's fine Kamiko! Everythings all good, would you like some Ootoro?" i nod my head, smiling at my brother and Kuroko as they join us. Taiga and Kuroko by Kasamatsu... Kasamatsu... thats so long...

"Hey... Kasamatsu?" He looks up from his piece of Ootoro. "What is it Kamiko?" i grin. "Can i call you Yukio?" THe piece of fish he was holding dropped back to his plate. "Wh-what?" i smile. "Kasamatsu is such a long name, no offense, and i like calling everyone by their first name... b-but if you don't want me to-" before i could finish Yukio picked the Ootoro back up and stared at his plate.

"Its fine. Go ahead." i grinned. "Thank you Yukio!"

The curtains from behind us whooshed open. i whip around to see the green haired boy and his friend from the basket ball game. They both turn around and head back outside.

Then, they walk back in, totally drenched.

The boy next to mr. green starts to complement Yukio and then they both go off to their own table.

Kise had to move to where Yukio was and i had to scoot over for Mr. Green. He sat down and glared at Taiga.

Soon they started to rant at each other. i was so bored that i stopped eating and watched. Kise told Mr Green, who i learned was Midorima, that his food was burning and he said he wasn't hungry.

THis sort of made me worry because they had played so hard, they needed food to comfort their system.

I pulled the sleeve of Midorima. He turned to me and just stared. "Midorima, you need to eat so that you can build up more strength to play again." Everyone became silent. Midorima glared. "Who are you?" i blinked. "Oh, um, I'm Kamiko. NIce to meet you Midorima." He stared more. "What is your horoscope?" i smile. "I'm Cancer!" He blinked several times. "Hey! Midorima! Don't get any ideas! She's my sister!" Midorima glared at Taiga and then turned and glared at me. "Your that mongrels little sister?" i glare back. "You can rant all you want about the game and how you lost, you can even make fun of Taiga-" Taiga yelled 'hey!'

"-but you will NOT mistake me as his little sister! I'm 17 years old! OKay?! I'm not 16 like him, I'm 17 years old. Do you understand?" Everything grew intensely silent as i turn frowned. "S-sorry Midorima... i didn't mean to yell at you... its just because of my size i'm expected to be that giants little sister." Midorima had a look of surprise written on her face.

"Your... older than me?" i blinked. "Oh.. i guess." i smiled kindly up at him as i picked up a piece of Ootoro and held it in front of him. "Please, just eat one!" He stared at in and then 'hmphed' in a swift movement he grabbed my wrist and pulled it towards him, sticking the Ootoro in his mouth.

I blinked before i smiled again. "Thank you Midorima!" He whipped his head away, but right before he did, i caught a small sign of pink flush.

I was about to turn and eat my own Ootoro, but something wet and nasty landed on my face, blocking my view. Everything became dead silent.

Before i could take it off, sounds of chairs scraping and then moving feet stopped me. Then, someone took off the food and revealed the scene playing out.

Taiga, Midorima, and Kise were surrounding and cornering the boy that had came in with Midorima. In front of me, was Kuroko, fixing my hair and taking out the food. I stared at Kuroko's none changing expression for a while until I smiled, making him stop. "Kuroko, what's your first name?" He blinked and then continued to take the food out of my hair. "Tetsuya." I grinned. "Can i call you that?" Tetsuya finished taking the food out of my hair and put it down on a plate.

He stayed silent as he sat back down. "Can i take that as a yes?" Kuroko became silent again as he pulled out a basketball magazine and stuff his face in side of it. "Thank you Tetsuya!" Soon the guys joined us again.

Midorima said goodbye to me, Kise, and Kuroko, then glared at Taiga, then left with his friend, who i found out was Takao, right before Takao left with Midorima, he apologized for throwing the food on me, which i said i forgave him.

Soon the team split up and went home. I, after eating way~ too much had to be carried out on Taiga's back.

As we walked, i hugged Taiga around the neck.

* * *

**HEYYYY people who only read this end note because it looked short~**


End file.
